


[完结]蛀牙（警爵）

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, 不分前后, 小蓝表示你俩秀恩爱别带我行吗, 清水, 爵士, 爵士牙齿里的窃听器是谁安的, 蓝霹雳, 警爵警, 警车, 警车深藏功与名
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]蛀牙（警爵）

“这不公平！”爵士捂着面甲，肿胀的腮帮子让他说话都不利索了，呜呜咽咽地哼唧着。  
“我觉得很公平。”警车把看完的数据板整理好。  
“怎么公平了？哪里公平了？为什么都是偷吃甜甜圈，怎么你就没有蛀牙！”爵士疼得都要哭了，他戴着护目镜，所以看起来他的护目镜好像成了一个小瀑布一样。  
“我的牙齿已经适应这种甜度了。”警车不紧不慢地说。  
“呜呜……”爵士哭得稀里哗啦。  
牙疼不是病，疼起来真要命。  
饶是平时天不怕地不怕的特别行动队长官，此刻也败给一条小小的锈虫了。  
爵士干脆躺在沙发上不起来了。“疼……呜呜……”  
警车放下数据板走过来，掰开爵士的嘴巴。“别动，让我看看。”白色的手指小心地捏住破坏者被清洗液浸泡的下巴，伸出食指敲了敲里面的牙齿。  
“挺大的洞，看来被锈虫咬了好久了。爵士，我说过睡觉之前要刷牙。”警车又是心疼又是生气。  
“我刷了……呜呜疼，你轻点……可是刷完了还想吃，谁让你把甜甜圈藏在我知道的地方，你不会换个地方藏吗……呜呜……”  
警车无奈到想笑。“对不起，是我的错。我下次把它们藏在床板下面。”  
“好。”爵士总算哭得没那么厉害了。  
“我帮你联系救护车。”警车说着在通讯器上按了几下。  
正躺在沙发上哼唧的爵士忽然一个翻身跳起来，噌地一下抓住警车的通讯器翻了个身落地。小巧的设备已经被他神不知鬼不觉顺走了。  
虽然不止一次见识过爵士的身手，但是每次他的灵活性都能让警车叹为观止。  
“不许找救护车！要是让他知道我偷吃甜甜圈蛀牙，他会在修好我牙齿之前先把我拆成18块的！”  
也有道理。警车蛀牙了也不敢去找救护车修。  
相比较被救护车拆成18块，爵士宁可被蛀牙疼死。  
警车想了想说：“这样吧，我以前认识一个医生，我帮你联系一下。”

补牙的过程十分顺利。从手术台上下来的爵士神清气爽，感觉自己今晚把警车按在床上操哭都是绰绰有余。  
“甜心，我补完牙了！你介绍的牙医技术真好！不如我们今晚玩医生病人的角色扮演好不好……啊？今晚大哥找你开会？哦好吧。”  
挂断跟警车的通讯，爵士想了想，又拨通一个。  
“小蓝，今晚有时间没？我带你去个好玩的地方！只有成年机才能去的哟~~什么，你哥不让去？放心！警车今天晚上被大哥叫走了，他顾不上管你！”

爵士和蓝霹雳勾肩搭背晃晃悠悠回到家的时候，警车已经等在家里了。一看到警车，蓝霹雳顿时酒醒了一大半，剩下的一小半也快成传动液被吓出来了。爵士比蓝霹雳清醒一些，毕竟他的酒量还是不错的。  
此时警车正坐在客厅的沙发上，后背靠近沙发垫里，门翼舒展在扶手上，他一条腿搭在另一条腿上，手指在膝盖处一下一下地轻叩着。  
面甲上的表情似笑非笑。  
蓝霹雳曾经和双胞胎讨论过警车笑和不笑哪个表情更恐怖。  
最后他们一致认为警车似笑非笑最恐怖。  
太他渣的恐怖了。  
而现在，警车就是这么一个表情，在看着他，和爵士。  
“警车，我们回来了。”蓝霹雳硬着头皮打招呼。  
“你们去哪儿了？”警车慢条斯理地说。  
“我们……”蓝霹雳不知道该怎么说，面对警车，他总是不擅长撒谎。  
“甜心，小蓝他担心大哥会和你谈到很晚，所以我们给你准备能量夜宵去了！”爵士立刻回答。  
“是吗？那我的能量夜宵呢？”  
“我们在路上遇到了双胞胎，被他们吃掉了！”爵士沉着应对。  
“介意跟我解释一下你身上的高纯味吗？”  
“双胞胎吃掉了夜宵，所以为表谢意，请我喝了几杯，放心，小蓝没喝。”爵士兵来将挡水来土掩。  
“那我是不是应该好好感谢一下你？”警车站起身，走到爵士面前，挑起他的下巴。  
爵士顺势搂住警车的后颈，亲昵地把下巴垫在他胸甲上。“甜心，只要你今晚好好配合我……”  
警车伸手按住他的嘴唇，制止了爵士接下来的话。他抬头看着蓝霹雳：“小蓝，你要在这里吃晚饭吗？”  
蓝霹雳落荒而逃。

“今晚油吧有PARTY，一起去啊！”爵士在走廊叫住了蓝霹雳。  
蓝霹雳小心地四下看了看。“你不怕被警车发现？”  
“放心，他今天跟通天晓出去了，明天才能回来，我们可以玩个爽！”

今天的油吧里热闹非凡。  
“爵士，好久没见了，你对象管你这么严吗？”熟识的TF跟爵士打招呼。  
“当然，我多听话啊！”爵士顺手在对方臀部装甲上拍了一下。  
“嘿爵士，今晚要跳脱装甲舞吗？这里的生意会好300倍的！”  
“我哪有你那么大魅力~~”  
爵士以前到底都干过什么啊！蓝霹雳纯洁的小火种有点承受不住。  
DJ已经开始打碟了，舞池里挤满了各色涂装。爵士拉着蓝霹雳来到舞池中央，手臂搭着蓝霹雳的肩甲，保时捷开始热辣地扭动自己的腰肢。  
周围立刻响起口哨声。  
蓝霹雳对于跳舞不怎么精通，不过这也不妨碍他的快乐。年轻的小达特森自由发挥，胸甲紧贴着爵士热舞，爵士的手指在他的后背流连，看起来他们好像抱在一起一样。  
不得不说蓝霹雳的门翼实在是引人注目。没过多久就有几个高大的TF挤过来，一边假装舞动一边借机来摸他的门翼和臀甲。  
“嘿别动，他是我的！”爵士立刻把蓝霹雳护在自己怀里。  
“哦抱歉抱歉……”一个TF举起双手以示自己什么也没做。“我看你们什么亲密动作也没有，还以为你们不认识。”  
蓝霹雳的面甲顿时通红起来。  
爵士挑衅地看着对方，然后搂住蓝霹雳亲了一口。“看到了吗？他是我的。”  
本来只是示威，没想到周围的反应却无比热烈。大家鼓掌请求他们当众接吻，还有好事者表示他们能接吻多久就请客多少高纯。  
拆你流水线哟。

爵士和蓝霹雳走出油吧门口的时候，四周还是乱哄哄的。警车的手下正在把人群分成10机一组排查重点对象，准备带回警局做笔录。稍微远一点，大街在向警车汇报情况。  
看到爵士走过来，大街立刻结束了自己的汇报，向警车点头致意就去查看其他人了。警车招呼探长过来带蓝霹雳先去休息，刚才的骚乱中他受了点伤。  
爵士非常愧疚地说：“抱歉警车，我没想到他们人有这么多，如果不是我非要带小蓝来暗访，他就不会受伤……”  
警车拍了拍他：“爵士，我们每一个人都没有‘应该’或‘不应该’受的伤。这一点我们都很清楚，小蓝也是。他作为你的手下，你带他出任务是理所当然的。虽然这个任务——”警车想了想，语气里带了点笑意。“借油吧PARTY的机会潜入打探违禁药品情报企图把他们一网打尽，听起来相当不靠谱。”  
爵士的表情也放松了些。“但是你得承认，这个方法很有效果。幻影递到你桌子上的情报都是我这次拿到的。”  
警车扬了扬下巴。“不光这次吧，还有上次。你可不是第一次带小蓝来油吧了，想骗我？”  
“什么？你上次知道我在骗你？”  
“你可瞒不了我，爵士。”警车低头凑到爵士的音频接收器旁边，压低声线说。“还有，小蓝可是初吻，你要怎么负责？”  
哦，压低声线的甜心真是性感得要死！爵士兴奋地想。  
半秒钟之后。  
“什么？你怎么知道？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？”

后来爵士就发现有些事情很奇怪。  
比如他正和双胞胎在离基地很远的地方飙车，却会恰好碰到警车在附近执行任务，然后他们三个会被警车拎回基地去受罚。当然了，受罚的只有双胞胎。  
再比如他正和录音机躲在舱室里偷偷看刚下载的重金属摇滚，明明出去巡逻的警车却突然如从天降，把他们的大功率功放设备给没收掉。  
再再比如他正和蓝霹雳一起听烟幕讲警车幼生体时候的糗事，刚刚出门的警车却突然返回，然后把自己的兄弟给吓个半死。  
再再再比如他独自一人出去执行任务遇到危险的时候，警车总是恰到好处地出现，上演一出英雄救美（爵士：是美救英雄）的超爽戏码。

“警车好像在监视我的一举一动。我干什么他都知道。”爵士跟好友幻影抱怨。  
“这很正常。探长不在我身边的时候，我也总想知道他在干什么。”幻影一副‘这有什么大惊小怪’的表情。  
“这不一样，他难道是控制狂吗？”  
“就算他是控制狂，他也只想控制你一个。”

莫名觉得有点幸福是怎么回事，我是抖M吗？爵士一边想着，一边推开警车的办公室门。  
但是警车没在，也许是去找大哥了。爵士坐在警车的座位上，悠闲地转着转椅。  
随后他的目光落在了手边的抽屉上。  
那里，打开的幅度比上次多了0.3毫米。  
破坏者扶着下巴若有所思地想了想，果断拉开了抽屉。  
几盒限量版特浓能量奶油甜甜圈躺在里面。  
爵士舔了舔嘴唇。

当警车回来的时候，爵士正在大快朵颐。  
“不，甜心，相信我，我只吃了一块！”爵士立刻把手里的空盒子藏在背后。  
警车假装没看到恋人的小动作。“你不怕再次蛀牙吗？”  
提起蛀牙爵士就神经线疼。他恋恋不舍地把手里的甜甜圈放回去，又舔了舔手指。  
“乖。”警车拍了拍爵士头雕上的小角，把抽屉锁上。  
“但是为什么你就没有蛀牙！”爵士依然对这个问题耿耿于怀。  
“我说过啊，我的牙齿已经适应这种甜度了。”  
“不公平。”爵士小声地抱怨。“我也想我的牙齿能适应这么甜的东西。”  
“那我们要不要来练一练？帮助你的牙齿适应更甜的东西。”  
警车温柔地低头，带着甜味的吻落在爵士唇间。  
警车真的好甜啊。在热吻中，爵士晕晕沉沉地想着。我叫他甜心真是一点都没错。

【后记】  
“等等爵士，我需要给你再扫描一下。”救护车拦住了要从维修床上起身的爵士。  
他们正在进行每个大周期的例行机体检查。  
“有什么不对劲吗？”爵士觉得自己全身上下每条线路都好得很。  
“扫描显示你的口腔里似乎有什么东西。”救护车仔细检查。  
一般机体检查都只扫描身体，救护车是偶尔扫了一下爵士的口腔才发现不对劲的。  
没过两分钟，一个精巧的小玩意儿就被救护车从爵士嘴里取了出来。  
“窃听器，在你牙齿里。谁安的？”救护车问。  
爵士盯着窃听器，然后摇摇头。“谁知道呢？”  
走出维修室的特别行动队指挥官浑身散发着小火苗。  
条子，今晚你死定了！

【注：大家还记得吗，上次给爵士补牙的医生是警车介绍的】


End file.
